Hiden Beauty
by Final-Fantasy-Fanfiction
Summary: Amour, amitié, harcèlement, école, boulot. Est-ce qu'une jeune femme peut supporter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules? Riche, prince, seul. Pour Noctis Lucis Caelum, la seule chose qu'il souhaite sont de vrais amis. Mais est-ce possible quand on est le Prince et le plus riche?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle année commençait pour les jeunes lycéens. Pour certains c'était le début d'une nouvelle année qui allait bien commencer, pour d'autres c'était le début d'un cauchemar.

Cloud : ''Hé Zack dépêche-toi ! Tu n'as quand même pas envie d'être en retard à l'école ?'' Disait-il en mettant sa cravate qui était assorti avec son uniforme d'école. Zack rigola.

Zack :''J'en ai marre de porter cette uniforme ridicule, ça m'énerve.'' Cloud sortit de chez lui ainsi que Zack, qui était passé chez lui. Il prirent leur sacs d'école et se mirent sur la route, comme ils le faisaient chaque année.

Cloud : ''Je ne sais pas si on doit attendre Light ou non.'' En effet, souvent ils allaient tout le trois ensemble à l'école, mais parfois ça énervait la jeune femme qui se mettait en colère, et parfois ça faisait vraiment peur.

Zack : ''En parlant du loup, la voilà.'' Les deux se retournèrent vers la rose, qui semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur, comme toujours.

Light : ''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ?'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Cloud : ''Mademoiselle est déjà de mauvaise humeur ?'' Rigola-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Beaucoup de rumeurs à l'école circulaient que les deux sortaient ensemble, mais c'était faux. Ils se connaissaient depuis déjà très longtemps, et étaient juste des amis proches. Même si pour Cloud, Light restait toujours un mystère.

Light : ''Pff… -_-'' Ils se mirent en route pour se diriger à l'école, et on pouvait déjà entendre de loin les bruits et les cris des gens qui ne s'étaient pas vus pendant les vacances. Lightning soupira, et s'éloigna de ses deux amis pour ne pas voir les autres. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre dans les bras par tous ces idiots qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Zack : ''Elle a bien raison de s'enfuir, quand les autres vont arriver, ils vont surement encore faire les cons x)'' Il lâcha un ri, en regardant ses amis arriver en courant comme des imbéciles.

Prompto : ''Les amigos ! :D'' S'exclama-t-il en attrapant Cloud et Zack par les épaules.

Cloud : ''Tu ne sais pas rester normal ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de ta vie ?''

Prompto : ''Hé ne sois pas comme ça Cloud !'' S'écria-t-il en rigolant. La sonnerie le fit sortir de leur délires, et tout le monde se dirigea vers leur premier classes.

Gladiolus : ''Salut les gars.'' Lâcha-t-il tout sérieux.

Cloud : ''Enfin quelqu'un de normal.'' Disait-il en regardant Prompto, qui rigola. Les quatre amis étaient dans la même classe, Light était dans une nouvelle classe. Elle marchait en regardant les numéros sur les portes, puis trouva sa classe mais les élèves n'étaient pas encore entré. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, le visage impassible.

Aerith : ''Les filles regardez… On est avec Lightning dans la classe !'' Disait-elle en chuchotant.

Tifa : ''On dit qu'elle est froide et distante.''

Aerith : ''Oui, elle me fait peur…'' Tifa éclata, puis aperçu le prof qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle rentra dans la classe, puis se mit sur un banc à côté d'Aerith, Fang allait près de Vanille et ainsi de suite. Lightning entra en dernière et se mit tout derrière la classe, seule a un banc près de la fenêtre. Le prof ferma la porte en commença par appelez les noms. Lightning était contente qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves, comme ça elle pourrait se mettre chaque cours toute seule a un banc et elle ne devra pas supporter un autre élève. Toute la classe papotaient, et le prof lâcha un ri.

Prof : ''Je sais que l'école vient juste de reprendre, mais maintenant il faut commencer.'' Disait-il, en comme il l'attendait, toute la classe soupira. Pas déjà cours quand-même ?! Mais si, le prof commença par le cours de maths.  
>Les deux premiers heures se terminent, et Light sortit de classe à toute vitesse. Fallait dite qu'elle en avait déjà marre de l'école, qui venait juste de commencer. Elle soupira.<p>

Prompto : ''Mon ice-berg que j'adore ! :D'' S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Lightning :'' Lâche-moi salle gamin - -' ''

Prompto : ''Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?:( ''

Lightning : '' A ton avis ?'' Zack et Cloud éclatèrent de ri, voyant la tête que Prompto faisait. Elle s'avança, les ignorant comme à son habitude pour faire son chemin. Les garçons ne disaient rien, la laissant s'en aller tout en se moquant de leur ami.

Prompto : ''C'est bon quoi arrêtez !'' Et il commençait à bouder, ce qui les amusa encore plus.

Tifa : ''Tu crois que je devrais essayer d'aller lui parler ?'' Demanda-t-elle assise sur sa chaise. Le cours d'histoire venait de passer, plus qu'une heure et c'était enfin midi.

Aerith : ''A qui ?''

Tifa : ''Bah a Lighting.''

Aerith: ''Si tu as envie de t'en prendre une…''

Tifa : ''Arrête ça ne peut pas être si grave - -'. '' Elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller au fond de la classe, et s'assit près de Lightning avec un sourire.

Tifa : ''Salut ! ^^'' Commença-t-elle. Lightning se contenta de lui jeter un regard glaciale.

Tifa : ''Vous êtes nouvelle dans cette classe n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça se passe bien déjà ? ^^.'' Mais Lightning ne lui répondit pas, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre en tenant sa tête d'une main. Tifa lança un regard a son amie Aerith, qui hocha les épaules. Elle se mit debout et repartit vers son banc en voyant le prof de langues arriver.

Tifa : ''Elle ne dit vraiment rien…'' Raconta-t-elle à Aerith.

Aerith : ''Elle est tout le temps comme ça avec tout le monde.'' Tifa ne trouvait tout de même pas ça très sympa, mais oublia cela pour bien suivre les cours.

Les deux heures se terminèrent, et la sonnerie sonna dans tout l'enceinte de l'école pour annoncer le midi.

Aerith : ''Enfin, je meurs de faim !'' Disait-elle en rangeant ses cahiers et en sortant ensemble avec son amie, attendant dehors Vanille et Fang. Elle vit Lightning sortir, toujours ce même comportement effrayant.  
>Elle décida d'aller dehors, en dessus d'un arbre ou il n'y avait personne. Elle préférait passer sa petite pause seule. Aller avec Cloud et Zack et les autres, elle n'avait pas envie. Ce n'était jamais calme. Elle se mit le dos contre l'arbre, sortit de son cartable son sandwich et fixa un point invisible. Le vent vint l'ébouriffer les cheveux, et les feuilles des arbres tombèrent. C'était si calme ici…<p>

… : ''Qui voilà.'' Fit une voix d'homme qui Lightning reconnut.

Lightning : ''Rufus…'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement en se mettant debout, le regardant avec un air glaciale.

Raines : ''Je ne prendrais pas un ton comme ça si j'étais toi.'' Lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Lightning : ''Pathétique.'' Lâcha-t-elle encore plus froidement en se mettant debout pour partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de bavarder avec des gens qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Rufus : ''Hé, on ne t'a pas dit de partir.'' Lui dit-il en l'attrapant par les bras. Elle se détacha de son emprise, puis lui jeta un regard noir.

Lightning : ''Refais ça et t'es mort.'' Cette phrase semblait amuser les trois garçons qui la regardèrent d'un air amusé.

Raines : ''Tes amis ne sont pas là ? Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu les revoir.'' Lightning se tourna simplement pour partir, mais les trois garçons n'avait pas envie d'en rester là.

Rufus : ''T'oublie peut-être qui on est, non ? Si on veut, on peut te mettre toute l'école à dos, c'est ça que tu veux ?'' Rigola-t-il. Rufus, Raines et Reno étaient les trois garçons les plus populaires de l'école, et pratiquement tout le monde avait peur d'eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi tout un fan club derrière leur dos, mais Lightning n'en faisait pas du tout partie, et ils le savaient.

Lightning : ''Vous n'avez donc vraiment pas de vie ?'' Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton glaciale, ce qui énerva le chef du groupe, Rufus. Il la poussa violement sur le sol, mais elle garda son sang-froid et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Noctis : ''Vous êtes là.'' Lâcha un autre garçon qui arriva derrière Lightning. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au paravent, il était nouveau dans le lycée ?

Rufus : ''Ah Noctis tu viens d'arriver ! Tiens Lightning je te le présente, il est nouveau et fait partie de notre groupe.'' Elle lâcha un ri, restant assise au sol. Les trois garçons partirent devant, Noctis resta quelques secondes à la regarder, froid. Il s'abaissa, et s'approcha très proche de son visage, elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Noctis : ''Tss.'' Lâcha-t-il simplement en se remettant debout pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle resta quelques secondes a clignoter des yeux, ça aurait pu se passer pire… Soit, Lightning était forte et pratiquait les arts martiaux, mais les trois garçons, ou plutôt les quatre maintenant, étaient beaucoup plus fortes qu'elle, surtout quand ils étaient en groupe. Elle ne les aimait pas, mais pas du tout. Ces garçons croit qu'ils sont tout dans le lycée, avec toutes les filles à leur pieds, des fans qui sont prêt à faire tout pour eux. Ils croient être au pouvoir. Lightning se remit debout en entendant la sonnerie, puis prit son sac pour repartir en classe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine s'était déjà écroulé à l'école, et les élèves avaient déjà pleins de devoirs. Tifa marchait seule dans les couloirs, étant un peu en retard à l'école. Elle se mit à courir, puis trébucha.

Tifa : ''Aïe…''

… : ''ça va ?'' Demanda un élève. Elle leva sa tête, et vu le visage d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en pics. Il lui tendit une main, et elle l'accepta après quelques secondes.

Tifa : ''Merci…'' Disait-elle, puis se remit a courir pour aller en classe.

Tifa : (pensant) : ''Il est beau… Non mais à quoi je pense moi ! . '' Elle arriva devant la porte de la classe, toqua puis entra.

Prof : ''Mademoiselle Lockhart, vous êtes en retard !'' Disait-il. Tifa se sentait gênée devant toute la classe.

Tifa : ''Désolé monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.'' Disait-elle en se mettant à son banc près de son amie Aerith.

Aerith : ''Pourquoi tu es si en retard ?''

Tifa : ''Je me suis réveillé en retard et après je suis tombée dans les couloirs…'' Elle repensa a ce jeune homme, c'était quoi son nom ?

Aerith : ''Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées Tifa…'' Chuchota-t-elle, mais le prof se retourna vers eux et elles se tut.

Cloud : ''Ah enfin une petite pause…'' Lâcha-t-il. Les deux premières heures de la matinée venait de passer, et Cloud, Zack, Prompto, Gladiolus et Squall étaient dehors sur une table.

Light : ''Ah toute la bande est la… -_- '' Disait-elle en se mettant sur la table près des autres. Elle lâcha un soupir. Gladiolus vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

Gladiolus : ''Alors ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle classe ?'' Demanda-t-il tout sérieux et tout calme. Elle lâcha un ri.

Light : ''J'ai vu les trois imbéciles hier, les plus ''populaires.'' Raconta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Gladiolus la regarda, un peu étonné.

Gladiolus : ''Il ne t'ont rien fait hein ?'' Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Elle relâcha encore un ri.

Light : ''Bien sûr que non, et puis tu sais que je sais me défendre. Enfin tout ça juste pour dire qu'il y a un nouveau dans leur groupe.''

Gladiolus : ''Ahbon. Mais soit quand même prudente avec eux et ne t'attires pas d'ennuis pour rien compris ?'' Lightning se retint de sourire, Gladiolus avait toujours était son grand-frère protecteur. Cloud était son meilleur ami ainsi que Zack et Prompto était celui… qui la tapait sur les nerfs mais bon.

Light : ''T'inquiètes, je sais me battre quand il le faut.''

Gladiolus : ''Ah Claire arrête un peu, tu sais bien que face à les quatre tu n'es rien. Donc arrête de jouer comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'invulnérable.'' Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit debout. Cloud avait entendu toute la conversation et attendit qu'elle parte.

Cloud : ''En plus tu lui parles avec son vrai nom, mais tu lui dis encore ça.'' Lâcha-t-il dans un petit ri.

Gladiolus : ''C'est la seule façon de lui faire comprendre les choses à cette gamine perturbé.'' Disait-il en rigolant.  
>Lightning était énervé, même très énervé et n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Elle entendit la sonnerie, mais ne se dirigea pas vers la classe. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Gladiolus soit toujours si…franc ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Et puis de quoi il se permettait de l'appeler par son véritable nom ?<p>

Lightning : ''Arrg…'' Lâcha-t-elle en lâchant son sac par terre, puis se mit dans l'herbe douce. Elle posa sa son menton sur ses genoux, et regardait droit devant elle. Elle allait surement devoir revenir après l'école vu qu'elle séchait…

… : ''Tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie ?'' Disait une voix masculin derrière Lightning. Elle retourna sa tête, puis aperçu ce nouveau élève. Elle lui lança un regard glaciale, puis l'ignora simplement.

Noctis : ''On ne t'a jamais appris à répondre aux gens quand ils te posent une question ?'' Elle soupira, ne répondant toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à personne.

Noctis : ''Haa…'' Il s'ennuyait, lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Il prit le sac de Lightning qui était par terre puis se retourna.

Lightning : ''Hé ! Rend-moi mon sac !'' S'écria-t-elle en se mettant debout. Il se retourna vers elle, et il lâcha un ri mesquin.

Noctis : ''J'ai envie de m'amuser, je m'ennuis.'' Elle ne s'attendit pas à ça, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?! C'était surement encore un coup monté avec sa bande de copains… Elle se mit à courir derrière lui, et elle pouvait entendre Noctis rigoler, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Noctis : ''Tu veux ton sac ?'' Rigola-t-il en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers la jeune rose.

Lightning : ''Idiot !'' Cria-t-elle, et en voyant qu'il tenait son sac en levant son bras vers la haut, elle sauta pour l'attraper, mais il en profita pour la tirer sur lui avec l'autre main. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, avec la rose sur lui.

Lightning : ''Aïe…'' Disait-elle en essayant de se redresser à l'aide de ses mains, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et voyait le jeune homme en dessus d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et devenait toute rouge, n'aimant pas du tout ça.

Lightning : ''Tu vas crever !'' Cria-t-elle en prenant son sac à toute vitesse puis se mit debout. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, et il ne semblait pas trouver cette situation gênant. Elle se retourna puis partit, énervé. Maintenant elle ne pouvait même plus sécher les cours sans être emmerdé par quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs, en attendant la sonnerie qui faisait signe qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une heure avant le midi.

Prof : ''on se promène dans les couloirs jeune fille ?'' Et voilà… Elle se retourna et regarda le prof d'un regard noir.

Prof : ''Vous ne devez pas me regarder ainsi ! Donnez-moi votre nom, vous viendrez après l'école en retenu.'' Lightning lâcha un soupir. Toute façon elle s'attendait à ça. Elle dit son nom dans un souffle, puis se retourna et partit.

La sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, plus qu'un cours et c'est enfin midi !

Tifa : ''Aah je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours d'histoire.'' Se plaina-t-elle en se mettant debout et en sortant de la classe accompagné de son amie.

Aerith : ''Rhoh arrête un peu ! Encore une heure est on a pause ! ^^'' Ce qui était bien avec Aerith, c'est qu'elle voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. Tifa sourit, et entra dans la classe d'histoire en saluant le prof.

Aerith : ''Tu sais, aujourd'hui après l'école je dois aller faire un projet de science avec quelques élèves des autres classes. Tu ne veux pas venir avec ?'' Tifa éclata de rire.

Tifa : ''Moi et les sciences ? Non merci x)'' Aerith rigola avec elle, c'était vrai que Tifa n'était pas vraiment douée pour les sciences. Mais elle trouvait ça dommage, maintenant elle devait y aller seule avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ça l'angoissait tout de même. Le prof d'histoire commençait son cours, et les deux amis lâchèrent en même temps un profond soupir.  
>Du côté de Cloud et ses amis, ils avaient étude. Leur prof était absent.<p>

Cloud : ''Hé regardez les gars, je crois que notre chère Light est entrain de sécher les cours ! x)'' Gladiolus se retourna, et vit Lightning de l'autre côté de la vitre dans les couloirs. Elle ne les avait pas vu, et avez déjà vite disparu de leur vu en trainant ses pieds.

Zack : ''C'est ta faute Glad'. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à lui parler comme ça ?''

Gladiolus : ''Je la connais par cœur.'' Lâcha-t-il simplement, toujours avec son allure sérieux. Il sortit de sa poche son GSM et commença à taper quelque chose.

Cloud : ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda-t-il, mais son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous à sécher les cours ? Désolé pour toute à l'heure Claire, mais tu sais bien que parfois je dois te remettre en place. Envoya-t-il à la rose.

Zack : ''Ne me dit pas que tu lui a envoyé un SMS ?'' Lâcha-t-il dans un ri. Gladiolus sourit simplement.

Cloud : ''Il veut se suicider, c'est pour ça x)''.

Gladiolus : ''Je ne fais que l'aider.'' Disait-il en rangeant son téléphone. Tout le monde éclata de rire. C'était tellement de drôle de regarder, et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, toujours aussi sérieux.

Gladiolus : ''Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça quoi x)'' Lâcha-t-il dans un petit ri, ce qui amusa de plus ses amis.  
>Du côté de Lightning, elle lisait le message, et elle avait presqu'envoyé son GSM contre le mur, tellement qui ça lui énervait.<p>

Lightning : ''Mais il est vraiment con lui…'' Se disait-elle. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit… Pourquoi est-ce que Gladiolus devait toujours lui faire la morale ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

La sonnerie se fit entendre une fois de plus dans le bâtiment, et tout le monde sortit de leur classe pour aller dans la grande salle à manger ou soit dehors.

Aerith : ''Aaah enfin midi !'' Disait-elle en rigolant. Elle se tourna vers Tifa, marchant en arrière mais n'avait pas vu Raines, et le bascula.

Aerith : ''J-je suis désolé…'' Disait-elle en reculant, un peu peur. Elle connaissait leur réputation, et elle avait peur d'eux.

Raines : ''Tss, pathétique.'' Lâcha Raines dans un ri en regardant ses amis. Tifa se mit à côté de son amie et pris son bras pour s'en aller, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis.

Reno : ''Hé mais on ne vous a pas dit de partir.'' Rigola-t-il en se mettant devant eux. Tifa le regardait d'un air froid.

Tifa : ''Laissez-nous !'' S'écria-t-elle en poussant Reno de côté, ce qui l'énerva. Il prit le bras de Tifa et la plaqua contre le mur.

Reno : ''Tu me parles encore une fois comme ça, et je te défonce, compris ?'' Disait-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Aerith voulait aider son amie, mais Raines mit ses bras derrière son dos.

Aerith : ''Arrête tu me fais mal !'' S'écria-t-elle. Noctis était présent, mais ne faisait rien ou ne disait rien. Ça ne lui intéressait pas d'emmerder les gens, et surtout pas les filles. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis aimaient bien faire ça.  
>Lightning qui se dirigea pour aller rejoindre ses amis, passa dans le couloir ou ça se passait. Elle s'avança calmement vers Reno, et lui mit un gros coup de poing dans les côtes. Il lâcha Tifa et tomba sur ses genoux. Sur ce, Raines lâcha Aerith et elle accourra vers son amie.<p>

Aerith : ''ça va ?!'' Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant des garçons.

Lightning : ''C'est vraiment lamentable d'attaquer les filles.'' Lâcha-t-elle dans un ri, puis regarda Tifa et Aerith pour leur dire de partir, mais elle ne semblait pas la comprendre. Reno se leva, prit la rose par sa chemise et la plaqua contre le mur.

Reno : ''Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ?!'' Cria-t-il, mais Lightning ne semblait pas avoir peur, elle lâcha même un ri.

Noctis : ''Hé Reno calme-toi va.'' Disait-il en s'approchant de lui.

Reno : ''Mmmh mouais.'' Lâcha-t-il, puis rendit le coup de poing à Lightning. Il la lâcha, et elle tomba sur ses genoux.

Raines : ''Allez viens.'' Disait-il en prenant son ami par les épaules, puis ils partirent, sauf Noctis.

Noctis : ''Tu n'aurais pas dû le donner un coup.'' Lâcha-t-il, puis la tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Lightning : ''Dégage toi !'' Cria-t-elle, puis de remit debout sans son aide. Il lâcha un soupir, puis partit à son tour rejoindre ses amis.

Tifa : ''Tu vas bien… ?'' Demanda Tifa en s'approchant de Lightning. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle les aiderait, peut-être qu'elle avait alors un bon fond ?

Lightning : ''Oui oui, et vous ?'' Demanda-t-elle à son tour. Tifa hocha la tête, et regarda Aerith.

Aerith : ''Merci…'' Disait-elle timidement. Lightning lâcha un ri, puis se remit en route pour rejoindre ses amis.

Tifa : ''Attends, tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?'' Proposa Tifa avec un sourire au visage.

Lightning : ''Tss, non merci.'' Lâcha-t-elle simplement en partant.

Aerith : ''Elle est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Disait-elle en prenant son amie par le bras, qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour manger.

Tifa : ''En effet. Mais elle nous a bien aidé… Bizarre.'' Répondit-elle, puis s'assit sur une chaise et sortit ses tartines pour manger.

Du côté de Lightning, elle trouva ses amis dehors à leur table habituel.

Cloud : ''Ah Light !'' S'écria-t-il en faisant de la place pour la jeune femme. Elle s'assit entre Cloud et Zack, et se trouvait en face de Gladiolus et Prompto.

Zack : ''Tu vas bien ? ^^'' Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Lightning : ''Ouais, et vous ?'' Elle sortit de son sac son de quoi manger et boire, et lança un regard vers Gladiolus.

Gladiolus : ''Hé j'aime bien les petites tomates !'' S'écria-t-il en voyant que Lightning avait de petites tomates dans une boite, et il en prit une pour le manger.

Lightning : ''Je vais te donner une gifle x)'' Lâcha-t-elle pour rire, et Reno éclata.

Zack : ''Ah je veux profiter du soleil moi !'' Déclara Zack en se levant de la table pour se coucher dans l'herbe. Cloud fit de même, et se coucha près de son ami.

Cloud : ''Je pourrais rester toute la journée comme ça !'' Disait-il en jouant avec de l'herbe entre ses doigts. Prompto se mit aussi dans l'herbe, laissant Gladiolus et Lightning seuls. Elle mangea tranquillement, tout comme Gladiolus qui la regardait sans dire un mot. Elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Lightning : ''Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer ainsi ?'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Gladiolos soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir ce comportement ? Ne pouvait-elle pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois être un peu plus douce et ouverte ? Mais en même temps il la comprenait.

Gladiolus : ''Demain ça va faire deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il le savait. Demain, ça allait faire deux ans que sa mère serait morte, et encore le lendemain trois ans de la mort de son père. Il la vit baisser la tête sans dire quelque chose, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer sur ce sujet-là. Mais il savait que sinon elle n'en parlerais pas, et qu'elle garderait, comme tout le reste dans sa tête, pour elle-même. Il se mit debout pour se mettre à côté d'elle, puis passa un bras autour de ses fines épaules.

Gladiolus : ''Tu comptes faire quoi pour les deux jours à venir ? Ta sœur va rester avec toi n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il gentiment en essayant de croiser son regard, mais elle garda sa tête vers le bas, tristement.

Lightning : ''Ma sœur voulait rester avec moi mais… je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie et puis il me semblait qu'elle voulait aller chez son petit ami donc je lui ai dit d'aller chez lui. Au moins elle n'y pensera pas beaucoup tu vois.'' Expliqua-t-elle simplement. Lightning ne voulait pas savoir sa sœur triste, elle voulait la voir heureuse et sourire. Rester avec elle a la maison allait justement la rendre triste, alors Lightning préféra qu'elle aille changer les idées. Gladiolus fut un peu étonné.

Gladiolus : ''Et toi ? Tu comptes rester seule avec ton oncle et ta tante ?''

Lightning : ''Mon oncle doit travailler le soir jusque tard dans la nuit et ma tante va voir des amies.''

Gladiolus : ''Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester seule ?'' Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'oncle et la tante de Lightning, ils étaient irresponsables et ils avaient quelque chose contre Lightning, ça se voyait bien.

Lightning : ''Bah si, ça ne me gêne pas.'' Lâcha-t-elle. Il lui tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Gladiolus : ''Tu penses tout le temps a ta sœur mais jamais à toi. Ce n'est pas bien de rester seule dans des moments comme ça.'' Mais ça ne servait à rien de lui dire ça. Lightning s'était déjà tellement renfermer sur elle-même que rester seule, était normal à ses yeux. Mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne le voulait pas, mais personne ne pouvait voir ça. Elle savait bien se cacher, trop bien.

Lightning : ''Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?'' Il lâcha un ri, puis mit la tête de la rose sur son épaule. Elle fut étonné, mais ne se débattit pas, en fermant ses yeux.

Gladiolus : ''Donne-toi aussi le temps pour accepter tout ça.'' Lâcha-t-il simplement en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils avaient le dos tourné à leur amis, et Lightning lâcha une larme unique, et il l'avait remarqué.

Gladiolus : ''ça va aller…'' Disait-il pour la réconforter, du moins, il espérait que ça le fasse. C'était tellement rare de la voir se laisser faire ainsi, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien tu tout. Mais elle allait se reprendre. Lightning était forte.

Prompto : ''Lightning ne va pas bien ?'' Chuchota-t-il a ses amis.

Cloud : ''Demain ça va faire deux ans… Et le lendemain trois ans.'' Répondit-il, et Prompto se rappela alors de quoi il parlait. Il se mit soudainement debout.

Prompto : ''Je vais aller la réconforter !'' Disait-il, mais Zack lui tira sur le bras pour qu'il vienne se réinstaller.

Zack : ''Non, laisse les maintenant, tu sais que Lightning n'aime pas en parler. Elle le fera d'elle-même si elle le veut.'' Expliqua-t-il, et Prompto la regarda avec un air triste. Pourquoi est-ce que Gladiolus était toujours le seul à savoir réconforter la rose ? Lui aussi voulait faire quelque chose…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Le lendemain, Serah se leva et commença à s'habiller, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Deux ans déjà… Elle regarda une photo qui était posé sur son bureau de toute sa famille. Elle déposa un simple baiser sur le cadre en disant un ''Je vous aime'', puis elle sourit. Serah savait que sa mère et son père n'aurait pas voulu la voir triste en ce jour, soit ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur, mais elle allait sourire pour ses parents. Car ses parents ne voudrait pas la voir triste, tout simplement. Elle descendit les escaliers, salua sa tante et son oncle puis demanda ou sa sœur était partie.

Oncle : ''Ta sœur est déjà partie à l'école.'' Disait-il simplement en continuant à manger sa tartine. Serah sourit, sa sœur été quand même allée à l'école… Au moins elle pourrait se changer un peu les idées là-bas.

Serah : ''Je vous vois demain !'' S'écria-t-elle, puis sortit de la maison en souriant. Elle rejoignit ses amies, puis partit avec eux en classe. Mais elle envoya encore vite un petit message à sa sœur pour lui demander comment elle allait.

Pendant la courte pause après les deux heures de cours du matin, Lightning se dirigea dehors, voulant se mettre à sa place habituel ou personne ne venait. Même si la pause ne durait qu'un quart d'heure, elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule… Elle se mit sur un banc et sortit de son sac un petit album. Elle regarda des photos avec ses parents et sa sœur, ça lui faisait remonter le passé et ça…la fit un peu sourire en repensant a tous ces bon moments.

… : ''Bouh.'' Lâcha quelqu'un tout prêt de son oreille. La jeune femme sursauta, son album tomba par terre tout comme elle. Lightning leva la tête pour regarder qui s'était.

Noctis :'' Je t'ai fait si peur ?'' Disait-il en s'abaissant par terre pour ramasser le petit album, puis leva les yeux vers la rose qui se remit debout. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Lightning : ''Rends-le moi.'' Disait-elle froidement en le regardant. Il lâcha un ri. Non, il n'allait pas recommencer comme la fois dernière ?!

Noctis : ''Et si je ne veux pas ?'' Lâcha-t-il en regardant dans l'album.

Noctis : ''Belle famille, tous ensemble ça donne envie n'est-ce pas ?'' Lâcha-t-il un peu plus sérieux en regardant chaque photo. Mais Lightning s'énerva, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle n'aimait déjà pas qu'on touche a ses affaires, mais surtout pas qu'on regarde ses photos de famille…

Lightning : ''Rends-le moi !'' S'écria-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Il leva le regard pour la dévisager, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lui rendre. Il avait envie de…jouer avec elle. Comme s'il faisait tout pour l'énerver.

Noctis : ''Je dois dire que sur ces photos tu as l'air beaucoup plus ouverte et heureuse.'' Lâcha-t-il, encore dans un ri. Ça toucha Lightning un peu, elle voulait partir. Elle mit un coup de pied au bon endroit, prit son album et sac puis partit.

Noctis : ''On ne frappe pas à cet endroit-là, ça fait mal !'' S'écria-t-il à genoux, puis vit qu'une photo était tombée de l'album, mais Lightning ne l'avait pas vu. Il ramassa la photo, et la regarda attentivement : c'était elle avec surement sa sœur, surement un vieille photo car elle avait l'air d'avoir douze ans. Il sourit, puis rangea la photo dans sa poche intérieur de son manteau et se dirigea vers sa classe en entendant la sonnerie.

~ ~

Pendant la quatrième heure, le dernier cours avant la pause midi, Lightning avait dû se mettre à côté d'Aerith pour faire un travail de biologie. Le prof avait choisi les pairs.

Aertih : ''Salut ! ^^'' Disait-elle en commençant à mettre un microscope sur la table. Lightning ne répondit pas, gardant son regard par la fenêtre.

Aerith : ''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle se retourna, et la regardait un peu froidement.

Lightning : ''Ouais.'' Elle commençait à lire ce qu'elles devaient faire. Aerith garda le silence, puis brancha le microscope. Pendant tout le cours, les seules paroles que Lightning et Aerith avaient échangés était à propos du projet, mais Aerith ne s'attendait a rien d'autre avec sa partenaire. Lightning avait cette réputation de bloc de glace.

Lightning : ''Bon…'' Lâcha-t-elle, puis les deux jeunes femmes si mirent à terminer leur projet. Une fois tout fini et tout bien rangé, Aerith sourit a la rose et partit vers Tifa.

Tifa : ''La sonnerie a déjà sonné depuis un quart d'heure ! Mais dans cette classe on ne l'entend pas.'' Expliqua-t-elle à Aerith. Tout le monde de classe était déjà parti, elles étaient seuls avec Lightning.

Tifa : ''Ah j'ai faim.'' Soupira-t-elle en prenant son sac. Lightning fit de même et partit de l'avant sans dire un seule mot. Elle passa la porte, mais quelqu'un se cachait de côté et mit un pied de devant pour qu'elle tombe.

Lightning : ''Aïe…'' Lâcha-t-elle par terre. Tifa et Aerith voulaient venir vers elle, mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant Raines et Reno qui commençaient à rigoler.

Lightning : ''Vous n'avez vraiment pas de vie…'' Lâcha-t-elle en se remettant debout et voulait donner une bonne gifle a Raines, mais Gladiolus avait interrompu son geste. Cloud arriva aussi, mais entra dans la classe pour aller parler aux filles.

Gladiolus : ''Fait la encore mal, et tu vous êtes morts.'' Lâcha-t-il froidement, puis tira sur le poignet de Lightning pour la tirer hors de tout ça.

Raines : ''Quoi c'est tout ?! Tu joues bien le protecteur avec tout le monde, mais tu as un mauvais fond.'' Lâcha-t-il en rigolant. Gladiolus se retourna énervé, et Lightning l'avait remarqué. Elle lui tenait le poignet, n'aimant pas le voir dans cet état.

Gladiolus : ''Moi un mauvais fond ?! Regarde un peu ta bande et toi-même !'' S'écria-t-il.

Cloud : ''Restez ici les filles…'' Disait-il à Aerith et Tifa en entendant Gladiolus crier.

Raines : ''C'est bien toi qui a voler la copine de Reno ! Et après ça, tu n'as même pas su la garder.'' Gladiolus était en colère, très en colère même, se défit de la prise de la jeune rose et se jeta sur Raines en lui donnant des coups dans la figure. Il se trouvait sur lui, et regardait le nez qui commençait à saigner.

Lightning : ''Glad' arrête !'' S'écria-t-elle en le tirant par un bras. Il s'arrêta, se retira et Raines le regardait d'un air mauvais en se remettant debout.

Reno : ''Toute façon Glad', tu veux juste te la faire la Light n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste envie de la prendre dans ton lit, de lui faire l'amour et puis la rejeter. Ce n'est pas comme si…'' Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

Gladiolus : ''Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi. Je connais le respect, et je connais le sens de l'amitié. Redis une chose pareil, et tu es mort.'' Il le jeta par terre.

Cloud : ''Venez les filles…'' Disait-il en sortant de la classe avec les deux qui avaient l'air un peu effrayé.

Cloud : ''Glad', viens on part.'' Disait-il en le tirant par l'épaule. Reno et Raines les laissèrent partir, mais ils n'allaient pas rien faire…

Reno : ''Ils vont le payer, tous.'' Lâcha-t-il puis sourit a Raines, qui lui aussi sourit, comme s'il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

Cloud : ''Bon sang ils ne vont jamais arrêter…'' Lâcha-t-il en soupirant, et en se dirigeant vers leur table habituel. Tifa et Aerith se regardèrent un instant.

Gladiolus : ''Venez manger avec nous les filles ^^'' Proposa-t-il gentiment en les regardant.

Aerith : ''Oh euh… merci…'' Répondit-elle timidement, et ils allaient tous vers leur banc, a part Lightning. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec eux, pas aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Cloud : ''Light ?'' L'appela-t-il, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua à s'éloigner. Gladiolus soupira, puis laissa la place au deux jeunes femmes et se mit dans l'herbe.

Prompto : ''Salut ! ^^'' S'écria-t-il comme un idiot, puis tout le monde fit un peu connaissance…

Lightning s'était mis tout en haut du bâtiment, sur le toit ou il n'y avait jamais personne. Elle jeta son sac par terre, se mit par terre contre un mur et tira ses jambes vers elle pour mettre sa tête dessus. Tellement de choses basculaient dans sa tête, sa mère, son père… Sa sœur qui n'était plus souvent la et son oncle et tante qui ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de ça…

… : ''Je te vois vraiment partout dans cette école.'' Lâcha une voix masculin. Elle releva la tête, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas être seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?!

Lightning : ''Dégage, je ne suis pas d'humeur.'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement en le regardant dans les yeux. Noctis se disait qu'il pouvait se perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus, comme si… ils pouvaient t'hypnotiser.

Noctis : ''Mais tu n'es jamais d'humeur.'' Rétorqua-t-il en se mettant près d'elle contre le mur. Elle fut un peu étonné. D'habitude on la laissait tranquille quand elle répondait comme ça…

Lightning : ''Tu ne peux pas aller te chercher un autre endroit ?'' Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton sec. Il regarda au loin, en gardant le silence.

Lightning : ''_Qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre lui…'' _Pensa-t-elle, puis lâcha un profond soupir.

Noctis : ''Tiens, tu as fait tomber ça tout à l'heure.'' Disait-il en sortant la photo de sa poche. La rose se tourna vers lui, partagé entre la colère et la gêne.

Lightning : ''Oh…euh…'' Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, puis prit la photo, sortit son album et le remit a sa place. Noctis l'observait attentivement, la trouvant plutôt…jolie, même très jolie. Mais il se disait que si elle faisait un sourire, ça la rendrait encore plus belle.

Noctis : ''Alors parle-moi un peu sur toi.'' Lâcha-t-il simplement en sortant un petit gâteaux de son sac. Elle le regarda froidement, il s'attendait à quoi la ?

Lightning : ''Non, tu veux connaître la vie de quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas chez moi que tu dois venir alors.'' Lâcha-t-elle. Noctis se demandait si elle n'était pas la glace même. Comment pouvait-on être si froid et distant ? Mais bon après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était logique qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Mais soudain un vent glaciale et fort apparu, l'automne commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Les jolies boucles roses de Lightning dansaient dans les airs, et elle les remit derrière son oreille. Il la vit frissonner sous le vent, et enleva sa veste et le mit autour de ses fines épaules puis se mit debout sous son regard interrogateur.

Lightning : ''R-reprends…'' Commença-t-elle mais il lui sourit simplement, s'abaissa à son niveau et s'approcha de son oreille.

Noctis : ''Tu me le donneras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra…'' Lui siffla-t-il a l'oreille, puis se remit debout pour partir. Lightning n'avait rien dit, ni fait quelque chose. Elle était…paralysée. Comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de penser correctement… Mais elle plissa les yeux sous le vent.

Lightning : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui… _Pensa-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux en repensant a sa mère et son père.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
>Le lendemain, Lightning chercha celui qui l'avait emprunté son manteau des yeux pour le lui rendre, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle garda le manteau alors, peut-être qu'elle le trouvera plus tard.<p>

Tifa : ''Salut Light ^^'' Commença-t-elle en voyant la rose arriver dans la classe. Elle répondit par un simple ''salut'' aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la parlait maintenant ? Parce qu'elle les avait aidé ?

Aerith : ''Salut vous deux ! ^^'' S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à côté de sa meilleure amie. Lightning posa son sac sur le banc d'à côté et mit le manteau sur sa chaise sous le regard interrogatoire des deux jeunes femmes.

Lightning : ''Quoi ?'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement, n'aimant pas qu'on la regarde ainsi. Mais ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, c'est le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Tifa et Aerith.

Tifa : ''C'est un manteau d'homme ça.'' Disait-elles en souriant.

Lightning : ''Ouais… ?'' Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, puis se retournèrent en voyant leur prof arriver. La rose était contente pour une fois de voir sa prof, sinon elles allaient lui poser des question ridicules… Elle lâcha un profond soupir, sortit son étui et écouta ce que le prof était en train d'expliquer.

~~

Les deux premiers cours du matin passèrent, enfin pause… Lightning rangea vite ses affaires, prit son sac et le manteau puis partit en première de la classe. D'une pour fuir Tifa et Aerith, et de deux pour chercher ce Noctis. Elle n'y croyait pas… elle était en train de chercher quelqu'un qui l'énervait… Mais elle vit de loin Reno et Rufus, Noctis ne devait pas être loin alors vu que c'était sa bande d'amis. Elle lâcha un soupir, puis se mit en direction vers les deux garçons. Cependant, elle ne vit pas celui qu'elle cherchait, alors elle fit demie tour, enfin... c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Reno : ''Hé la rose !'' S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Elle lâcha un profond soupir, mais fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Reno : ''Hé on ne m'ignore pas !'' Disait-il en prenant son poignet pour la tirer entre lui et Rufus.

Lightning : ''Quoi ?'' Lâcha-t-elle plus froidement que jamais. Elle n'avait pas peur, et ça se lisait très bien dans ses yeux.

Rufus : ''Mais c'est le manteau de Noctis ça ?'' Il se mit à rire, puis arracha le manteau noir de ses mains.

Lightning : ''Rends le lui. Et laissez-moi maintenant, je ne parle pas aux gens comme vous.'' Lâcha-t-elle froidement puis tourna le dos à Rufus, mais se trouvait encore face à Reno, à qui elle lança un regard assassin.

Reno : ''Oh donc comme ça tu dis qu'on est des gens mauvais ?'' Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

Lightning : ''Non, ça serait encore un compliment ça pour vous. Vous êtes bien pire que de simples mauvais gens.'' Reno se fâcha, et voulu lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage mais elle l'évita, prit son bras et le mit à terre.

Rufus : ''T'es vraiment pathétique toi.'' Lâcha-t-il à la rose puis se jeta sur elle. Elle l'esquiva, mais les deux garçons se remirent debout, se tenant devant elle.

Reno : ''Tu vas me payer ce que tu viens de me faire.'' Disait-il, puis la plaqua violement contre le mur en tenant ses poignets a côtés de sa tête.

Rufus : ''On va regarder ce qu'il y a dans le sac…'' Rigola-t-il puis prit le sac celle-ci et commença à fouiller dedans.

Lightning : ''Arrête !'' S'écria-t-elle en le regardant jeter tous ses livres, et il sortit son petit album dans lequel il regarda, rigola puis l'envoya voler contre le mur.

Lightning : ''Arrête !'' Cria-t-elle en peu plus fort en essayant de se débattre de la prise de Reno.

Rufus : ''Mmmh, ça l'air bon ton gouter pour le midi.'' Il ouvrit la boîte ou se trouvait sa nourriture, puis le jeta dans la poubelle a côté de lui. La rose donna un coup de pied là où il le fallait, et Reno tomba à terre. Lightning se précipita vers son album, le ramassa en regardant s'il n'avait rien. Elle détourna son regard sur sa gauche, et vit Noctis la regarder… _Pathétique. _Pensa-t-elle en le voyant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être si méchant… Soit, elle aussi était quelqu'un de froid et distant, mais elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareil.

Rufus : ''Oh une bouteille d'eau…'' Rigola-t-il en ramassant la bouteille, puis ouvrit le bouchon et voulait le vider sur la rose, mais Noctis prit son poignet. Lightning les regarda, restant par terre.

Rufus : ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Lâcha-t-il froidement en regardant son ''ami''.

Noctis : ''C'est assez non ?'' Lui répondit-il simplement. Il commençait en avoir de tout ce bordel, quel plaisir ils y prenaient ? Il fallait être fou pour prendre plaisir à faire du mal au gens comme ça.

Rufus : ''Verse le sur elle.'' Rigola-t-il. Noctis écarquilla les yeux.

Noctis : ''Pourquoi ?''

Rufus : ''Fais-le, elle nous a manqué du respect. Et puis si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne fais plus parti de notre bande. Et on secret… Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera.'' Noctis le regardait, hésitant à ce qu'il devait faire… C'était sa seul band d'amis qui le traitait comme quelqu'un de 'normal', même en sachant qui il était vraiment… Même en sachant qu'il était le Prince de Lucis… A son autre école, personne ne le traitait comme quelqu'un de normal. On ne faisait que profiter de lui… Il n'était pas traité comme les autres, même pas par les profs. Il prit la bouteille tandis que Reno et Rufus se mirent à rire et se mit juste devant la rose qui était sur ses genoux par terre, et qui leva le regard pour croiser le sien. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, Lightning le regard froid et…triste en même temps et Noctis le regard vidé. Il plissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre puis versa l'eau sur elle. La rose ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau froide lui tomber sur la tête. Son cœur avait raté un battement, et Noctis laissa tomber la bouteille vide à côté d'elle. Il s'en voulait quelque part… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça ne devrait pas lui faire quelque chose. Mais il était humain, et chaque personne avec un cœur aurait de la culpabilité. Lightning ne leva pas son regard, elle se sentait…intimidé et humilié.

Rufus : ''Voilà ce qui arrive quand on nous manque du respect.'' Lâcha-t-il en rigolant, puis partit avec Reno. Noctis les suivirent, en lançant un dernier regard à celle qui était toujours à genoux par terre, trempée… Il détourna le regard puis partit.

Les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir jetèrent un regard a Lightning, et certains venaient même vers elle pour l'aider mais elle ne voulait pas, et c'est la sonnerie qui la fit changer d'idée. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, c'était de trop là. Elle se mit debout, prit ses affaires et se mit à courir pour rentrer chez elle. Lightning ne pouvait pas rester à l'école dans cet état. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir dehors, en poussant légèrement les élèves qui entrèrent justement pour aller en cours mais cogna quelqu'un.

Zack : ''Lightning ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?!'' S'écria-t-il. Elle lui mit un main sur la bouche puis regarda autour d'elle, heureusement que Zack n'était pas avec Gladiolus et Cloud…

Lightning : ''N'en parle pas aux autres, d'accord ?'' Disait-elle en retirant sa main.

Zack : ''C'est Raines et sa bande n'est-ce pas ?'' Lâcha-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il la regarda trempée, puis se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, gêné.

Lightning : ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-elle un peu froidement, et elle vit Zack enlever sa veste et le lui donner.

Lightning : ''Mais pourquoi tu…'' Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit.

Zack : ''Ta chemise est mouillé et…c'est un peu transparent.'' Répondit-il simplement. Elle prit la veste, et se tira en courant à toute allure.

Zack : ''Je ne le dirais pas aux autres, mais tu devrais le faire !'' S'écria-t-il, puis lâcha un petit ri. _Cette Lightning… Incorrigible. _

Lightning était partie chez elle pour se sécher et se mettre quelque chose d'autre, heureusement qu'elle avait un uniforme de réserve. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça… Pourtant elle croyait que Noctis n'était pas comme ça, le jour avant il avait été gentil, c'était certainement prévu tout ça… Elle se changea, attendit la pause midi pour retourner à l'école, elle allait surement devoir revenir en retenue, encore une fois. Lightning lâcha un profond soupir, prit une pomme verte pour manger et repartit vers l'école. Mais là il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit Gladiolus et les autres, s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils allaient surement prendre revenge et elle n'avait pas envie d'entrainer ses amis dans tout ça. Elle décida alors se mettre sur un banc dans un petit parc près de l'école, attendant l'heure venu pour aller en classe, regardant le parc rempli de feuilles mortes, et la petite rivière un peu plus loin. Elle pouvait apercevoir un petit lapin plus loin dans les feuilles, et elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait car Noctis était derrière un arbre. Pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle décida de se mettre sur ses genoux et de s'approcher du lapin avec encore un petit morceau de pomme dans la main. Le lapin se rapprocha doucement, et elle sourit. Noctis qui voyait la scène se demandait si c'était vraiment elle… Pourtant c'était bel et bien elle. Ses cheveux rose dansaient encore dans les airs, son sourire était si beau… Ses petites mains qui se tenaient à l'avant vers le petit lapin, c'était vraiment Lightning ? Une autre…façade d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça plus tôt ? Il secoua la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire la ?! Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, la jeune femme était tellement belle… Il décida tout de même de partir, et mit un pas en avant mais le lapin l'entendit et partit, ce qui fit retourner la rose, le sourire s'évanouit, son regard était devenu noir.

Lightning : ''Tu fous quoi la ?'' Cracha-t-elle froidement en se remettant debout. Elle était en colère, et gênée en même temps… Avait-il vraiment tout vu ?

Noctis : ''Quoi maintenant je ne peux plus me mettre ou je veux ?'' Lâcha-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Lightning : ''Tss. Tu es vraiment pathétique toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose en fait. Tu n'es qu'un petit chien qui suit la bande de losers. T'es rien.'' Répondit-elle froidement. Noctis se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il était Prince peut-être, mais il ne valait pas grand-chose… Son père le grondait toujours, et n'était jamais la pour lui, et sa mère n'était pas là, elle était loin pour des affaires… Il avait toujours été seul, même à l'école. Dès qu'on savait qui il était vraiment, on le traitait différemment. Non, Lightning devait avoir tort, Rufus, Reno et Raines étaient ses amis.

Noctis : ''Et toi tu vaux quoi au juste ?'' Il lâcha un ri puis reprit

Noctis : ''Tu prétends être froide et forte ? Mais derrière ça il y a une fille si faible qui aime les lapins. Si ça ce n'est pas pathétique.'' Disait-il, regrettant ce qu'il avait dit… Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il n'était pas méchant pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait se prouver ? Lightning rata un battement de cœur, se sentant un peu blessé mais s'approcha de lui et le mit un coup de poing dans la figure. Il tomba à terre, mais se remit debout.

Lightning : ''Tu ferais mieux de la fermer !'' S'écria-t-elle, mais il semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

Noctis : ''Tu veux te prouver quoi au juste hein ? T'as un problème de personnalité que tu as deux façades ?'' Rigola-t-il, mais il ne semblait pas moqueur plutôt…joueur. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était un peu comme elle, lui aussi avait deux façades… Lightning serra les poings, voulant lui en donner encore une dans le visage mais il l'esquiva et prit son poignet pour la faire tomber à terre mais elle semblait savoir se battre, et se débattit de sa prise. Il sourit, pour la provoquer et elle se jeta sur lui. Noctis trouvait ça drôle, lui savait se battre depuis longtemps, et il la trouvait bien forte mais elle laissait beaucoup de place sur la défensive.

Noctis : ''Tu laisses beaucoup de place tu sais ?'' Disait-il tout en esquivant les coups. Elle se fâcha encore plus, et essaya de le mettre à terre mais elle était si énervée qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Et c'était lui qui décidait de mettre une fin à cette bataille en la faisant tomber à terre. Elle était dos à terre, lui se trouvant sur elle.

Noctis : ''Tes cheveux ne sont pas encore sec tu sais ?'' Disait-il tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça…

Lightning : ''Et alors ?'' Répondit-elle brièvement.

Noctis : ''Tu vas attraper froid.''

Lightning : ''C'est bien toi qui a causé ça.'' Il se mit de côté d'elle. Lightning se redressa, regardant droit devant elle. Le jeune homme sortit de son sac de sport un essuie propre, et se mit derrière la jeune femme.

Lightning : ''Mais tu fais quoi… ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, voulant se retourner mais le jeune homme lui tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse essuyer ses cheveux. Il garda simplement le silence, tout en essuyant ses beaux cheveux rose mouillé… Elle ne fit rien, comme paralysée, une fois de plus. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? C'était lui avait causé ça ! Elle était un peu perdue, ne comprenant pas son comportement… Une fois il pouvait être ''gentil'' et une autre fois il ressemblait, ou était comme la bande… La sonnerie sonna, et Noctis rangea son essuie puis se mit debout, tout comme Lightning.

Lightning : ''Pourquoi tu fais ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle un peu froidement. Il se contenta de lâcher un ri, puis partit sans rien dire, laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Mais elle prit son sac et se dépêcha aussi de retourner en classe. Lightning ne supportait pas de savoir que ce Noctis avait pu voir ''Claire''… Personne ne la connaissait, seulement Serah et Gladiolus. Elle soupira, puis partit au fond de la classe se mettre près de la fenêtre comme toujours. Elle vit Aerith et Tifa se mettre juste devant elle, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement…

Aerith : ''Alors il était à qui le manteau ? ^^'' Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Lightning : ''A personne maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, oui ?'' Répondit-elle sèchement puis regarda par la fenêtre. Sur ce, Tifa se retourna ainsi que sa meilleure amie, c'était mieux de ne pas insister si elles ne voulaient pas s'en prendre une… Mais elles étaient tellement curieuse !


End file.
